


Love is...

by sambethe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambethe/pseuds/sambethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief post-POA interlude. Sirius regains his footing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knowmefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/gifts), [Know me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Know+me).



> An extra present for your prompt request #3. Thanks for helping out with the pinch hits!

Sirius is sitting on the water's edge, leaning back on his elbows with his legs stretched out before him. The water that laps at his feet is still cold, but the heat from the sun feels too good for him to retreat inside. He watches a gull circle overhead, slowly descending on each turn. Before long it lands and lets go of the parcel it's been carrying from his beak.

It's wrapped in plain brown paper with no address, but as he unwraps it he finds a note tucked inside. Sirius flips it open. While it isn't signed, the handwriting is unmistakable. It's the same that scrawled over countless notes, pilfered homework scrolls, and the backs of photographs.

_Reckon you have some time to fill. See you soon?_

The box enclosed is equally unmistakable - a deep crimson rectangle with gold embossed lettering. Sirius lets his fingers slide over the grooves of the printing. He fancies he can smell the dust-lined shelves and burnt sulfur of first sparks gone awry.

As he opens the lid, he catches sight of the wand held within. Its deep rosewood grain gleams. If he has to guess, it is about 10" and would have a core of dragonheart string. He used to have one just –

Sirius lets out a breath. He eyes the bird. 'How did –'

It cocks its head, squawks, and takes off.

He looks down again at the wand and gently picks it up. While it isn't the one he once had – this one is too smooth and is missing the nick in the handle from a duel with Lucius long ago – it could be its twin. He gives a quick swish and a trail of green and yellow sparks fall in an arch.

Sirius smiles and tucks it back in its box. He lets his toes curl in the sand and stares out at the horizon. Plenty of time to fill indeed. For now, though, he's happy to just breathe.


End file.
